Coin depositing and dispensing machines have been developed which are electrically connected with casher equipment including electronic cash registers and teller management machines for automatically depositing and dispensing coins upon receiving electric signals from the casher equipment, whereby the transport of cash transactions with customers at the teller's window in a financial institution, for example, can be carried out accurately and rapidly.
A conventional coin depositing and dispensing machine includes a transport mechanism in the depositing system where the coins fed one by one from the coin input port into which the coins have been input for the depositing action are transported, subjected to the identifying action when being transported, sorted into denominations when having been qualified, and accommodated in their respective denomination-specific accommodating and ejecting portions and another transport mechanism in the dispensing system where the coins ejected one by one from the denomination-specific accommodating and ejecting portion are accepted and transported to the coin output port. The transport mechanism in the depositing system is located at an upper part of the machine because the coins are input from the upper side of the machine and the coins sorted at the transport mechanism in the depositing system are dropped downwardly and are accommodated in the denomination-specific accommodating and ejecting portion. In response, the transport mechanism in the dispensing system is located at a lower part of the machine. Accordingly, the two transport mechanisms in the depositing system and the dispensing system are generally arranged one over the other (See Patent Documents 1 and 2 for example).
Patent Document 1: JP 3549784 B1 (pages 6-7, FIG. 1).
Patent Document 2: JP 3266436 B1 (pages 3-5, FIGS. 1 and 2).